But, I'm Yours
by tinkerbeile
Summary: Was Puck happy? He was, excluding the small fact he was in love with his best friends fiancé. But, no biggie. AU. Puckleberry. Slight Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**This is just a sort Prologue really for a new Puckleberry based fanfiction I'm making. I'm hoping to continue with this, but considering it's me. I may come down with another case of writers block and have to discontinue it. Let's hope that doesn't happen. I'm trying to make Finn as likable as possible in this. It's set in the future I'd say quite a few years after Graduation and Puck, Rachel and Finn are currently living in New York. I'll be bringing in the other characters at some point. If I continue it then I'll bring them in the next chapter. This was just giving you an insight on what's happening. Puck is obviously aware that he's in love with Rachel, yet she doesn't realize she may or may not possess the same feelings for him. Finn will play a larger part in this, I was just experimenting really. It's short for a reason. Sorry, if you don't take to kindly to it. **

* * *

Rachel tapped her manicured fingers on the counter top as she peered at her fiancé. She was currently going through wedding plans and measures in her mind. Finn and herself had come to a decision that ,with Rachel's etiquette and impeccable taste, they would not be in need of a wedding planner. They had been engaged for 3 months now and Rachel's high school girl fantasy was coming true. She was marrying the man of her dreams. After spending their years of high school pondering through their relationship and being more on and off than Ross and Rachel. Finn had finally decided that he loved Rachel and he wanted to be with her. Rachel was obviously overjoyed and welcomed him back into her life with open arms and a heart ready to love him again. After that, they just went through the motions of life. Going to the same college and spending as much time as possible together. This is what Rachel imagined her perfect life being like. Then, they moved to New York. So, Rachel and Finn could pursue their dreams. Rachel's obviously being on Broadway and Finn's to become a football player and start a family with the small brunette.

Although their dreams hadn't exactly gone to plan. Rachel was out of a job and told all her fellow friends and family she was a sabbatical from Broadway and the finer arts to focus on her amazing relationship with her fiancé. When in reality she was struggling to find a production that would fill her needs to be a starlet and Finn's needs to her raising a child. His only rule was that they raise their child the old fashioned way and she would become a housewife. Rachel, being too afraid to lose him to Quinn Fabray again, agreed to this. And, here she currently was. Imagining what stylist would style Finn's tuxedo. Was she happy? She liked to think she was.

Puck knocked his brass knuckles on the apartment door that housed Rachel and Finn. He'd moved to New York not too long ago. He'd been here a couple of months actually and he was already craving the stability that was the city. But, he had to admit he missed the simple country life. New York was a big place and he liked to think anything could happen here. He'd spent the previous night at a gig at the bar on the corner of a Bronx street. He was pretty beaten down since the gig lasted till about 1 am the following morning. But, what was he complaining about? He got paid a shitload of cash for doing something he loved. Puck had recently realized that performing was almost his favourite thing… Besides, sex. That was definitely he's favourite thing. Always would be.

He smirked widely as Finn appeared on the other side of the door. A goofy grin on his lunky head. "Sup, Hudson." He greeted with a warm clap on the bicep as he welcomed himself into the house. Finn shut the door behind him and nodded toward the couch before they both sat down with a sigh of relief. "How was your gig?" Finn announced as he leaned forward grabbing the beer he had on the table from earlier taking a sip. Puck shrugged his shoulders. "It was good." He said simply. Puck wasn't one for words, he'd much rather pretend to listen than involve himself in a shit storm of pointless chit chat.

Puck's gaze shot up just as Rachel entered the room. A warm smile on her lips as she caught sight of him. Puck returned the smile before turning his attention to both Rachel and Finn. "How's the wedding planning you love birds?" he questioned, with a smirk. Finn shrugged and Rachel nodded primly. "It's going well. I've already put together 2 folders fiddling with possible ideas." She said with a wide, proud smile. That made Puck smile that much more. Was Puck happy? He was excluding the small fact he was in love with his best friends fiancé. But, no biggie.

If you asked him, he couldn't tell you the exact moment he had fallen in love with Rachel Berry. Because there were a lot of those moments. She always managed to make him fall for her even more. This had been going on for years now. His estimation would probably track back to Senior Year. Although he always knew, really. Well, he was pretty aware he always had a thing for Rachel. That every time she'd ask him to do something or she needed someone he'd come-a-running. She was that person for him, you know? The one you'd always have feelings for. Until they got so damn deep they craved their initials into your heart. And, Rachel had craved her pretty little star straight into his heart. But, there was always one thing stopping him from being with her. From taking that chance. And, that reason was always Finn. Ever since the whole baby gate fiasco in junior year and the whole making out Rachel thing, Puck had learned his lesson. He was fortunate to have Finn forgive him both those times, because as God as his witness if Puck was in Finn's shoes he would've smashed some skulls. Finn was like his brother and he'd almost lost him both those times. He couldn't make that mistake again. As much as he wanted Rachel, he had to face it; She wanted Finn not him. And, things were as they should be… Rachel and Finn conquering all, just like they always did. He'd always be second best.

His main problem was the ache in his heart every time he looked at the ring on Rachel's finger. All he could think about was how she should be getting married to him, how he should be the one making her happy, that he deserved just as many chances with her as Finn did. It made him really damn pissed when he questioned what made Finn about man then him. Puck knew he didn't deserve her, but if she chose him; he'd give her everything he had, he'd never stop trying to make her happy, he'd put her dreams in front of his, he'd love her forever and he'd always tell her that.

Puck propped his elbows on the dining table, leaning forward slightly. Rachel entered the room and placed the large bowl of mash potato on the table. A scrunch of her nose as she looked at him, she smacked his arms off the table. "Use your table manners, Noah. Or, have you lost all of the things your Mother taught you?" she tsked him; a soft smile hidden behind a scowl. Puck shrugged sheepishly and smirked. "Just don't go around and tell my Ma that. Or she'll personally come to New York and remind me." He said, chuckling to himself as he grabbed the spoon for the mash potato and went all out. Letting three full serving spoonfuls fall onto his plate. Rachel scrunched her nose at the sound of the mash potato coming in contact with the plate. As much as it disgusted her, something about Puck's abrasive boyish actions amused her. He was her little part of Lima they took with them. He hadn't changed in the lengths of, he was still crude, he cussed constantly and he still had that large ego. But, he had grown up too. Nonetheless, he had gotten rid of his Mohawk the second week he was in New York. Her gut had actually churned seeing him without it. Was it odd that she kind of missed it? Not that she didn't think it was ridiculous looking. It was. It was just also very Puck-esc. Something only he could pull off. That was the Puckerman charm for you. She swatted at his bicep and squeaked in rage as a small blob of mash potato landed on her freshly cleaned table. "At this rate I might just call your Mother." She said, biting back a smug smile as she took a seat. Her eyes falling on Finn would sat across from her at the other end of the table. A goofy grin across his still boyish features as he watched Puck and Rachel banter. Rachel had almost forgotten he had been there. She flushed at her thoughts of her ignorance toward her fiancé as she scooped herself her own plate and held the bowl of potatoes across to Finn. "Here, sweetie." She said politely. Puck couldn't help but snort and shook his head. Rachel shot him a glare, but smiled as she looked down at her plate again.

It was funny how she seemed to forget others when a Puckerman was around. Well, a certain Puckerman… That being the man sitting a few feet from her now, scooping the mash potato into his mouth in large mouthful, she couldn't help but giggle. It's all a part of the Puckerman charm.

* * *

**That's all I currently have for now. :D Let's hope, I can get some done soon. I'm all for constructive cristism. I know, I'm not the strongest writer and it would really help me out if you review it. Hypothecial cookie if you review... I'm even open to ideas. Go for it. :D**

**Love it. Take it. Review it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back again. Another chapter tonight, woo. I still had the idea fresh in my mind. I'm kinda aiming for Puck being her fender bender. The person she always turns to but never acknowledges in that way. Rachel still believes in her relationship with Finn but she's beginning to question it every so often considering Finn doesn't like to assure her she's the only girl around. Next chapter I'm going to aim for a little summer fun in the pool. And, a little more intense Puckleberry. Which will evidentially lead to Rachel questioning her feelings about Puck? She's going to do this a lot until the end. I'm going to try and minimize this story to a total of 10 to 12 chapters. If not, then nothing over 15. It's only going to be short, just to introduce my style of writing to you guys. Yup. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel fiddled with her engagement ring as she watched Finn again from her spot on the couch. This was a daily routine; after all company was gone, in this case Puck, they would sit around for an hour an half and watch TV together before go upstairs. Rachel would read a novel or God forbid plan their wedding while Finn did so work on his laptop. It wasn't that Rachel didn't like persistence, she actually admired it. But, there was being persistent and being just plan bored with your life. Finn was sitting beside her, his eyes on the screen. A smile on his lips as he laughed quietly and something that happened in the romcom they were watching. Something Rachel wasn't in the slightest bit interested it. She bit her bottom lip and took a hold of his hand; intertwining their fingers. She looked down at their hands, the expansion of his hand practically covering up hers. She scrunched her nose and looked up at him. "We should assign a certain day for us to plan the wedding. I would like to happen to soon, you know." She hinted, fiddling absentmindedly with his large fingers. Looking back up at him threw her eyelashes. Finn furrowed his brow and looked down at her. "C'mon, Rach. We plan the wedding all the time. Can't be take a break… Take a long engagement or whatever." He said, lifting his left shoulder in a shrug. Looking back at the screen his expression blank. Rachel looked at him and frowned.

"No. I always plan the wedding. I'm the one looking for venues and actually taking this seriously. Are you incapable of that? I'm the one whose thinking endlessly about the color of the table spreads that main feature of flowers on each set table… While you don't acknowledge any of that." She said, her voice having raised octaves a few times. She slapped her mouth shut and let go of his head. "Rachel. Stop it. I am taking this seriously… Your just taking too seriously. You always do this, you make something so little into something so big." He said, his brow furrowed. He was obviously confused, but that was an expression Rachel was use to seeing on Finn. It was almost as if he didn't understand anything. "I'm sorry for taking our marriage seriously, Finn." She huffed as she stood up and stormed upstairs. Although it had been years since she'd stormed out. She was still fresh minded and did it just as she did in high school.

A deep frown spread over Rachel's lips as she felt Finn's heavy hand rest on her waist. How dare he touch her after claiming she was too serious about their wedding? She was currently laying in bed, her hand folded under her cheek, a worried expression on her face. She sat up, his hand falling off her waist in the process. She snatched the pillow from underneath his large head and shoved it into his chest. "Did you not understand what happened downstairs? Or was a being too serious about that too?" she said, dryness in her tone as she gave him a stern look. As he continued to stare at her in confusion, she frowned. "You're sleeping downstairs." She added in a mumble. Before, turning back and laying down. Her back towards him. Was she being overdramatic? Possibly. But, she hated that Finn didn't take anything seriously. And, most of all she hated how he didn't take her seriously. It made her question if he still wanted to marry her. And, these questions should not being going through a happy fiancés mind.

* * *

Puck tossed in under the sheets of his bed as he let out a low growl of tiredness. The sunlight was seeping in through his blinds. He groaned as he opened his eyes slightly. Sitting up, the sheets riding down his bare chest and stomach. Stopping just at the top of his hips. He looked down at the nameless girl sleeping soundlessly beside him. He frowned as he absorbed the fact she had bouncing brown curls and olive skin like a certain Rachel Berry. Man, he was fucked up in the head. He nudged the sleeping woman awake with his forefinger in the hip. She flickered her eyes open and looked up at him, a tender smile forming on his lips. "Hey." She said softly. He continued to frown. "Hey. Uh, so listen. Last night… To me it never happened, so to you it never happened either." He pointed out gruffly as he leaned down and grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them on under the sheets. He didn't want her to see anymore of his Puckerone than she already had. He cleared his throat as she frowned up at him. "You're an ass, you know that?" she said, her feelings obviously hurt. Did it make him a bad person if he didn't really give a shit? "You're not the first one to say that. Now, I suggest you… Get outta my house." He nodded. After years of practice with one night stands. He'd learned that ripping off the bandaid was the best way to do shit. She shot him a death glare standing up and collecting her clothes. He looked away from her naked body. He stood up and maneuvered his way to the bathroom. "Lock the door on your way out." He mutters as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

He looked at his tired reflexion in the mirror. Running a hand over his face. Man, was he a mess. He splashed himself in the face with cold water in hopes to wake up, a little more. He ran a hand over his cheek and bristle on his chin. He set his jaw and shook his head. He'd given the still nameless girl enough time to get the fuck out. He had shit to do.

He exited the bathroom, silently thankful that she was no longer here. He furrowed his brow as his eyes landed on his phone. He grabbed it and scrolled through his messages. 2 messages from Rachel. 'Hello, Noah. It's Rachel, if your caller ID is not currently working… I was hoping we could possibly meet up for coffee today. Finn and I are having problems and I feel as though you're the only person I can console in. As I know you are usually having late mornings, I'll expect a reply by noon.' He continued help but smile after reading this; only Rachel Berry would so something weird like write text messages without any sign of text lingo. He chuckled and tapped in a reply as quickly as he possibly could. Hold on? Finn and Rachel were having problems? Should his heart swell because of that? 'Sounds good 2 me, Berry. I'll meet ya at that coffee place down the corner of main?' he wrote, and sent it to her. A few moments later, she agreed and he grinned to himself as he snagged his t-shirt off the floor and pulled it on. The wrinkles being removed from it as he did so. It was gonna be a good day, he could feel it.

* * *

Rachel chewed on her lower lip as she narrowed her eyes around in search of him. She wore a white summer singlet that was flowing, brown summer shorts that showed off the tan of her legs. She absolutely adored summer. Her hair was pushed back in a neat pony tail. She had anticipated Puck to be late. He usually was. She perked up as she spotted him entering the door. He was wearing a flattering white v-neck that showed off the tone set body he had hidden most of the time under his clothing. She licked her lips subconsciously, immediately catching her degrading thoughts and waved at him. He smiled in greeting and nodded, taking a heavy seat across from her.

"Hello, Noah." She greeted, smiling widely. Regardless of the current issues involving Finn, she felt a sort of contentness with Noah. He examined her and continued to smile. He never tried to hide the fact, he was checking her out. She was a fine piece of ass, and she deserved to know that. She rolled her eyes as she caught his gaze travelling over her but that didn't stop the blush travelling up her neck to her cheeks. He always did that.

"So… Trouble in paradise?" he bought up, leaning forward a little in his seat to show he was prepared to listen to whatever crazy shit she had to tell him this time. Rachel's lips tugged down into a frown, he almost seriously regretted bringing that up. "You could say that… Finn is being ridiculous." She said, her tone flat as she looked down at the glossy table her finger busily drawing patterns. He cocked a brow and nodded. Trust Finn to piss her off and not in the good way either. "What'd the dickhead do this time?" he mumbles, shrugging. She looked at him and sighed. "He's not taking out wedding seriously and in all fairness he's not taking me seriously. He degrades me as someone he can be an acquaintance with not his fiancé. It's making me wonder if he really wants to marry me or if he likes the idea of having someone to thoroughly irritate without purpose." She said, a deep frown on her lips as she shook her head. Her eyes falling to her engagement ring.

Puck frowned and bit the inside of his cheek. Time to sweep in with the good guy act and make things good only to result in Rachel running home to Finn's opened arms. Man, he hated this part of their friendship. He was always cleaning up Finn's mess after he king of spades fucked it up. He reached across and nudged her hand with his own. "You don't really think that do you? Finn would be a fucking idiot to question marrying you, Rach. Just so you know, I'm not implying his not a fucking idiot because you and I both know he is. Your amazing, don't let him stop you from believing that all right? He's really God damn lucky to have you and I can personally tell he does appreciate you. I know Finn and he's kinda like me… I'd appreciate you, and I'd marrying you in a second. All you'd have to do is say you wanted to get married and I'd get our asses to Vegas so damn fast." He mumbled, his imagination getting the best of him. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Anyways, give him another chance. He loves you, you love him. Shit like that's worth it." He mutters and nods. Rachel bit her lower lip, her gaze softening as she looked at him. "Thank you, Noah." She said softly as licked her lips. "You're probably right… I have never been one to give up and I will not start now." She said with a firm nod of her head. A wide, proud smile on her lips. Puck smiled too, he was inwardly proud that'd he'd cheered her up and then he remembered he was cheering her up for someone else.

He cleared his throat. "Head home, Berry. Finn's probably having a nervous breakdown or something." He said, rolling his eyes playfully. She gnawed at her lip and nodded. "Most probably…" she stood up and smoothed out her shirt before taking her way to the other side of the table and leaning down; kissing his cheek ever so softly. "I owe you one." She said softly and nodded. Smiling, giving his shoulder a squeeze with her tiny hand.

His heart had fluttered at that kiss and he knew cheering up Rachel would always be worth it. Seeing the smile on her face was enough for him. In the blink of an eye she was gone and he was alone. Rachel-less. Again.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'm trying to incorporate as much angst as I can. On Puck's half currently, considering he's fighting with going with his feelings for Rachel and being true to his best friend who he screwed over more than once in high school. Puck's wrestling with his heart and his mind. Next will be a fun, summer, pool type chapter. With a lot more Puckleberry interaction. Expect more of Finn being a jerk without noticing it considering that's what he's naturally like. Anyways. Hope you guys like it. It's a little rushed, I realize. But, I'm trying to get these chapters out while I've still got ideas. I'm squeezing every penny.**

**Like it. Hate it. Review it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. Like, I said I'm squeezing every penny. I've decided I'm going to have a lot of Fuinn interaction soon. :D Yup. Hope you guys enjoy this. I've introduced Mike and Santana, woo. They'll normally be linked to Puck. While characters like Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes will be linked to Rachel. And, Quinn obviously linked to Finn. While the other characters are by standers. I'll involve them but they won't be continuously bought into the story. I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I hope I'll get a little better with it the next chapter. :D **

* * *

Rachel hummed to herself. She was currently seated in the passenger seat of Finn's car with the window rolled down the summer breeze blowing in through the window. Her hair bundled in a bun to keep it out of face. It had been a week since the fight she and Finn had, had. Things were better, Finn was much more involved in the wedding planning. Regardless of how much Rachel had dismissed his ridiculous ideas, she was grateful that he was trying. It gave her a sense of love and hope in what they had. And, she had her persistence to thank for that and Puck's nudging elbow that sent her in the right direction. She looked at Finn and smiled. She was so happy they had patched things up, she placed her hand on his upper arm and squeezed it. He looked at her and she smiled up at him as she leaned over and kissed his arm. "I love you…" she said softly and he nodded. "I love you too." He replied. Rachel nuzzled her nose against his arm lovely before leaning back into her seat. They were currently on their way to Mike Chang's villa in the California area. He was holding a pool party which he evidentially invited all the Glee Club kids to. Apparently everyone was in connection with one of the other members somehow. She was un-sure of who was attending but she was buzzing with excitement.

They hadn't all exactly found out about their engagement. Finn had asked her or God forbid pleaded she didn't update her Facebook or Myspace with their engagement. He claimed he wanted them to tell their friends and family in person, that it was the right, polite thing to do on their part. Rachel with the thoughts of his loving and kind hearted intentions toward his friends and family agreed. The only one that knew about their engagement was Puck and it had been that way for months now. Puck was sworn to secrecy by Finn about the engagement. Puck just held his hands up and shook his head claiming he had no one to tell. That was probably true. He was never really a gossip in her books, he just knew things.

* * *

Puck sat in Chang's backyard on the bench. A beer cradled in his grip, he had arrived a day earlier and crashed on the couch. He figured he would come by early and help Chang with the set up and everything. So, here they were. Mike hurling a large keg with difficultly across the backyard and Puck sitting on his ass watching his friend with an amused smirk. Mike just sent him a glare and bitterly looked at him. "You are an ass, dude." He muttered. "I know." Puck smirked as he took a quick swig of his beer. The tall lanky man placed the keg down with a groan and turned to look at Puck. "Since, you're here… Everyone's been wondering, what's the downlow on resident Golden Couple? Finchel? Finn and Rachel? Finnocence and Broadway?" he said in amusement taking a seat across from him. Puck shrugged as he licked the moisture of his beer off his lips. "Couldn't tell you, if I knew." He mutters. As much as he thought the whole secret engagement thing was bullshit, he agreed. He swore he'd lost his will to fight for that shit a long time ago. He'd learned to just go with the flow and let fuck up's like Finn Hudson fuck up.

Mike furrowed his brow and frowned. "Liar. What'd you know? Those guys don't talk to anyone these days. Everyone except you… Now spill your chopsticks or I will personally shove one up your lazy ass." He said, clasping his hands together and leaning forward on the bench table. Puck couldn't help but laugh. "Look, man… If I do know something; I'm gonna let you hear it from them… I'm not a complete asshole." He said as he shrugged. "I beg to differ." Mike said, as he leaned forward and nudged his shoulder with a smirk. "C'mon, dude. I need help with a couple more alcoholic beverages. Considering, boozey McBooze is here." He said with a chuckle; standing up and slapping Puck's back. "Fuck you." Puck said with a chuckle.

* * *

The sun shone fiercely down on the former members of Glee Club as they all hung out in Mike Chang's backyard which seemed surprise small with all these people here. Not everyone had shown up, the ones who had though were having fun. Well, in Puck's opinion they were having fun. But, he was just guessing. He hadn't really talked to anyone since he spotted Rachel come through the fence of Mike's backyard and peeled off her summer dress, which she looked fantastic in by the way, revealing a tiny white bikini. He'd almost choked on his beer. Thank fuck, Santana was standing nearby to smack him on the back. After that sight he was almost certain he could feel himself get half hard. Too much skin revealed on Rachel's part drove him insane. He peeled off his shirt and heeled off his shoes. Making a run for the pool and cannonballing in.

He stared suspiciously as Santana her way into the pool. He had taken refuge in there for the past hour or so. He felt like a complete idiot but he figured it was the best he could do at the moment. "Seriously, Puckerman? Have you been spending too much time with New Yorkers. Banged your brains out, finally? What the hell are you doing hanging out in the pool like a complete douchebag?" Santana questioned hotly as she leaned against the wall of the pool. Puck cocked a brow and shook his head. "I see you're still as much as a bitch as I remember." He muttered with a smirk as he stood in his spot in the shallow end of the pool. "It's what I'm best at… What would I achieve from hiding my talent?" she said with a smirk that matched it. Scarily enough. "But, seriously. What's up with you? Not hitting on any of the Glee girls who might I add grew some tits over the years." She laughs as she shook her head. "Except for Berry that is..." she said, batting her eyelashes. Puck furrowed his brow. "The fuck are you talking about? Berry's boobs are fantastic." He said a little too loudly. Causing a few of the members nearby to send him questioning looks. He ignored them.

"I knew it. You like Berry!" she pointed out poking his chest, hard. He swatted her hand away. "What? No, I don't. She's with Finn remember?" he set his jaw and frowned. Santana rolled her eyes and laughed. "So? When has being tied down stop you?" Santana smirked as she licked her lips. "Look, I don't like Berry all right? That's the end of it." He mumbles as he waded to the edge and pulled himself out. Grabbing his shirt and stalking off. Santana scowled and watched him leave. "Pussy." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Rachel sat on the swing, twirling the toothpick of her martini in the martini glass. She licked her lips and let out a sigh. Looking up at Finn who was across the other side of the backyard, talking to Quinn. She frowned, he hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to her all day. The moment he began to talk to Finn, he had forgotten her existence. And, that hurt. A lot. Here she was on her 3rd martini sitting on a swing. Her toes pressing into the grass. She jumped when she felt a presence take up the swing seat beside her. She tore her eyes from the heart breaking scene of Finn and Quinn. Her eyes coming in contact with hazel ones. She smiled widely as she discovered that the person sitting beside her was Noah. His eyes were special, something she'd always spot. "Hey." She said softly, her tone shy as she looked back down at her glass. Puck nodded. "Hey." He replied in a mumble as his eyes left her and looked at Finn and Quinn. A frown formed on his lips as he looked down at the ground. "You ok?" he mumbles, licking his lips. Rachel nodded and offered a smile. Her free hand holding onto the chain of the swing. "I'm fine, thank you." She squeaked. Puck bit the inside of his cheek and turned to her a little more. "You wanna go see something?" he offered. She raised her brow and pressed her lips together. "I…" she looks at Finn and sighs. Nodding. "Yeah…" she said softly. Puck half smiled and took a hold of her hand pulling her up. He grabbed the martini glass and placed it on the nearby picnic bench. He dragged her into the back door of Mike's house. Sliding the door shut behind him. Rachel looked at him curiously, holding his hand tightly in hers. Her thoughts of Finn and Quinn disappearing.

Puck glanced back at her and smirked; before tugging her up the stairs and down the hall to Mike's guest bedroom. Rachel gave him a questioning look as she was led into the room. "Noah…" she said cautiously. Puck let out a chuckle and closed the door gently behind him. "Relax, Berry. I'm gonna fondle you or something. I'm showing you something…" he continued before tugging her to the window of the small bedroom revealing the extraordinary view of California. Rachel gasped, her eyes widening. "Oh, Noah. This is beautiful." She said squeaked as she placed her hands on the bottom of the window sill. Puck nodded. "I know… I came across it last time I was here. Pretty much blew my fucking mind." He mumbles and nods. She turned to look at him. His gaze softened as he looked down and into her eyes. They seemed as though they were shining in the light that was being absorbed from the sun, he gulped thickly. As he placed a hesitant hand on her hip and leaned forward over her shoulder slightly. "Don't ever let Finn treat you like crap, again… All right?" he said softly as he continued to look her eyes; they were wide with innocence, curiosity and confusion. Her eyes flickered to his lips as she began to wonder in the back of her mind how soft they were. It had been such a long time since she'd touched them with her own. She had forgotten. "Ok" She said softly as he leaned into him. Her back pressed against his tone stomach and chest as she leaned her head back slightly and looked up at him smiling. He couldn't help but smile down at her as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Letting her lean against him. She shut her eyes and smiled. Everything felt perfect for once in her life.

* * *

**Did you guys like the Puckleberry at the end? It just makes me so curious to why Rachel isn't in love with Puck in the show? I blame, Finn. -_- x) Rachel will soon enough find confinement in Puck. Which will involve a large Finchel blow out and potentially Puckleberry smut? ;) Let's hope. :P It just depends on how the story works out, you know? :D I may or may not post another chapter. We shall see.**

**Love it. Hate it. Review it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not a huge fan of this chaper. But, enjoy regardless. Hey, at least we get some insight on what Finn is actually doing. Rachel is a little blinded toward Finn's lovelessness and Puck is becoming restless and annoying. Here's the beginning of two Rachel-less chapters. :P But, there's some Kurt insight and some Mike/Puck bromance which is awesome by the way! **

* * *

They stood like that for a while, in each other's embrace. Puck's mind was reeling, he had always gotten a sense of fulfilment whenever he held Rachel in his arms. Whether it was a short hug or a simply wanting to hold her close to him. He looked down at Rachel as she stayed firmly in his embrace, her shoulders were arched in a relaxed comfortable way. He couldn't quite tell what her expression was, considering he could only see the back of her head. But, he inwardly hoped she was happy being there with him.

"Rachel… Why are you with him?" he mumbles, unable to keep the question from rolling off his tongue. Rachel blinked and looked up at him slightly, pressing her lips together. "What do you mean?" she said, softly. Her eyes full of confusion. "What's so God damn special Hudson? He treats you like crap… All the time. I just don't get how he keeps getting chances and I…" he began before his brain caught up with his words and he shook his head. Catching his tongue. Rachel looked forward for a moment, before turning around and un-tangling herself from his arms. A sense of loneliness coming over him. She quirked her brow and bit her lip. "And you… what Puck?" she said dryly, crossing her arms. Puck looked down at her and shook his head. "Forget it." He mutters. Rachel dampened her lips and frowned. "I love him, Noah… And, regardless of how he treats me. I can always look past it. He's my first and only love. The one person you will always accept me for me. Sometimes, Finn becomes confused about his feelings or how he should treat me. But, I always know he loves me. The fact he tries means everything to me. It always will." She explained, her words sounding unfamiliar to her. Puck set his jaw and shook his head. This was bullshit, we're they talking about the same dip shit Finn here? Obviously not.

She seemed to see this completely different guy. He looked down at her, his shoulders slumping. "I get it… You love him. But, next time he screws you over. Ask him why, instead of making up bullshit excuses for someone who doesn't deserve them or you." He mumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets. He looked down at her with a cold, vulnerable eyes. "Noah…" she began. Puck shook his head and turned on his heel and quickly left the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Rachel blinked and furrowed her brow sadly. Noah Puckerman was a very confusing man.

* * *

The moment Puck got back downstairs, he had already figured out his excuse for leaving early. He walked down the back porch steps and grabbed a beer for the road. Popping the cap off and taking a large soothing mouthful. Letting the liquid slide down his stomach. He glanced around in search of Mike to tell him he had to skip out. When he spotted Finn and Quinn standing in a secluded corner. Their bodies eerily close. He bit back the anger he was currently feeling as he looked at them. He took another large swig and licked the remainder off his lips. His eyes widened as Finn's lanky head dipped to meet Quinn's and kissed. Puck stared for a moment, his brow furrowing in slight confusion. Before, he finally transmitted what had just happened. Finn had just cheated on Rachel. God forbid it was just a kiss, but that still meant a lot. And, Puck knew it would mean a hell of a lot to Rachel.

He stared at them, before setting his jaw angrily and took a large mouthful of his beer and placed it down harshly on the table. Before, storming over to the corner Finn and Quinn were currently standing in. Cheating asshole. He shoved Finn back from Quinn. He was careful not to hit Quinn. As angry as he was, he was no girl basher. He grabbed Finn's collar and did the thing he'd wanted to do for a long time. He punched him square in the face, hearing the crack of his nose. His breathes were heavy and Finn cried out in pain; holding his hand to his nose. Quinn squealed and shoved Puck away. "What the hell are you doing? Are you ok?" she said, attaching herself to Finn's arm. Puck wanted to punch him again. And, this time really cause some damage. It only took everyone a few moments to notice the scene that had taken place and made their way over. Some tended to Finn's potentially broken nose. While others stood aside, confused by what had happened exactly.

"What happened?" a familiar voice said in outrage. It was Rachel, he hadn't saw her. But, he knew it was her. She pushed through the crowd, gasping as she saw Finn with blood still rushing from his nose. "Finn! What happened?" she said, her voice oozing with concern. Puck was disgusted by Finn as he retreated to Rachel. Quinn watching in sadness as he did so. "Puck punched him." She said flatly. And, everyone's eyes burned into Puck. But the only ones he saw were the ones belonging to a certain brunette. "Is this true?" she said softly, rubbing Finn's arm soothingly. "Yeah, but…" he began to explain. But, Rachel looked up at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you! You may have broken Finn's nose. Why must you ruin every perfect moment this group has with your ridiculous use of violence. You need to grow up, Puck." She said harshly as she tugged Finn through the group and toward the house disappearing into the back door continuing to sooth Finn.

* * *

Puck set his jaw, refusing to watch her walk away from him. Like, she always did. He felt a hand on his shoulder as a soothing display. He assumed it had been Mike or Santana. He looked up and was surprised to have seen Kurt being the one the arm belonged to. He looked at him and shook his head. Shrugging off his hand and leaving the backyard, slamming the fence door behind him. Getting into his truck and driving away. He was done with this bullshit.

* * *

**Love it. Hate it. Review it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prepare for Mike/Puck bromance fluff. :D Next chapter is my favorite Mike-ness ever. It's short, but you'll like I hope. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. It pretty much involves Puck opening up to Mike. No Rachel... But Kurt insight at the beginning. Enjoy.**

It had been a total of 3 weeks since the incident in Mike Chang's backyard. At least that's what Kurt referred to it as whenever he talked about with anyone. Kurt was nosey there was no doubt about that and he itching to know the whole story in regards to his stepbrother and the former resident, brooding bad boy of William McKinley High School back in the day. All the information he had gathered from Finn was that he was innocently talking to Quinn until Puck stormed over and socked him in the nose. Resulting in a broken nose on Finn's part and what Kurt would presume as red raw knuckles on Puck's part. But, Kurt couldn't help getting that feeling he was missing something. He knew Puck was violent but Puck didn't just take out his anger on Finn. Something must have happened. But, what? Whatever it was, he had the feeling it was big and he wasn't going to give up until he knew the entire story.

* * *

Puck scowled as Mike threw a pillow that he had just grabbed from his hall closet. Followed by a blanket. Puck was seated on the couch, frowning. He had been like this since the moment he left Mike's backyard. He hadn't been home, gathering Rachel wouldn't want to see him and quite honestly right now he didn't want to see her either. He had slept in his truck most nights which was causing him pretty intense back pain. Mike had ran into him at a diner looking like crap and practically shoved him into his truck and told him he could stay at is house until he worked his shit out. Figuring he might as well take him up on that, he drove to Chang's house and here was. Rooming on his couch.

Mike looked down at his bestfriend before disappearing into the kitchen and returning a moment with two beers cradled in his hands. "Here, looks like you could use one." He said inwardly and clicked his tongue. Puck grunted in return, taking the bottle and pulling it to his lips after popping the cap off. Mike took a seat beside him and looked at the blank TV screen. "What's going on with you, Puck?" he said as he turned to look at his bestfriend. He looked rather beaten and that really freaked him out. Puck was the strong dude who was always willing to make a sex joke. What the hell had gone down? Puck shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek.

Mike frowned. "Listen, you can tell me. I might be able help." He said, leaning forward placing his bottle down. Puck's eyes flickered down and he set his jaw. His chest tightened as he gulped down the lump in his throat. "Finn kissed Quinn…" he mumbles. He hadn't spoken those words to anyone since he'd seen it. Just saying them made him want to punch Finn's skull in that. That shit wasn't healthy. Mike's eyes widen to the side of plates as he gaped. "What? In my backyard? He cheated on Rachel?" he said in complete disbelief. Had really began to believe Finn was over the Quinn epidemic he seemed to be stuck in, in high school. Obviously he was wrong.

Puck nodded solemnly, dampening his lips before taking another large mouthful of his beer. "Rachel hates me, all because of a dickhead who couldn't keep that shit from resurfacing. All he does I play with her. It's fucking messed up." He growls in complete annoyance. Mike's eyes flashed with sadness as he thought of Rachel. "She's gonna be really hurt…" he said. Puck's heart tightened and he nodded. "Hope Finn's getting the fuck use to that broken nose. 'Cause next time I see him I'm gonna smash his nose so far into his skull he won't see straight ever again." He mumbled darkly, his grip on the neck of the beer bottle tightening immensely. Mike having heard all his words, sighed. "You love her don't you…?" he said gently, turning his gaze to Puck completely. He had just struck him, towards why Puck was so damn protective of Rachel. It had always been that way, since high school and Rachel's Jesse issues. Mike had always shrugged it off as some sort of weird Jewish bonding thing they had going on. Something he wouldn't understand.

But, then he also noticed all those times Puck had stiffened whenever Finn talked about Rachel or how Puck would sneak glances at her every chance he got. Puckerman was in love with Rachel. Having heard Mike's question, something washed over Puck. He was done fighting it. He was done hiding all this shit and keeping it balled up in a suppressed bubble at the pit of his stomach. "Yeah, I do." He mutters. His eyes not once meeting his, it felt kinda good being able to say it out loud. That at least he could tell someone even if that person wasn't Rachel.

Mike blinked. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said, he hadn't meant it in a mean way. More of a curious way. Puck shrugged. "The shits intense, dude. I can't even figure it out for myself, so I didn't think I could tell anyone." He said, dampening his lips. "Define intense." Mike said, a smile forming on his lips. Puckersaurus had fallen in love. Crazy. "She's amazing, dude. I'd do anything for her. Including let her stay with Finn before I found out he was cheating." He muttered the last part dryly. "Every time I look at her, I see my future. And, every time I see her with Finn; I see that future being yanked away from him. What do I have, dude? Nothing. Sometimes, I actually believe someday she'd choose me. That I'd actually be worth, that she would give me a chance. I may not be the best guy, but I can pretty damn easily promise her that I'll always love her. And, that, that would never change. Now, she won't even fucking look at me…" he mumbles, blinking at the glassiness of his eyes.

Mike pursed his lips and turned to Puck. "Don't ever stop believing in love, Puck. Rachel's gonna figure it all out… She's gonna realize you're the guy whose worth it all. Love conquers all. And, do you wanna know what I think?" he said, smiling lightly as he placed his hand on Puck's hunched shoulder. Puck glanced at her and frowned. "What?" he said gruffly. "You need to go get your woman… And, I'm gonna help you." He smiled, patting his shoulder. Puck turned to look at Mike who sent him a thumbs up. Puck cleared his throat and couldn't hold back the gentle chuckle. "Whatever you say, dude." He mumbles. Mike smiles widely. "Now, gimme a hug." He said holding his arms open. Puck sent him a glare. "No, dude. Just, no." he mumbles, shaking his head. Mike laughs and shrugs. "Worth a try. Prepare yourself for tomorrow. We're gonna plan out the conquering of Rachel Berry." He smiles, standing up and slapping his knees. "Get some sleep, dude." He added and smiled. Puck smiled gently in reply and nodded. "Will do." He mumbles.

* * *

Once Mike headed upstairs, Puck kicked off his sneakers and stripped off his jeans. Laying on the couch. And, all he could think about was Rachel. Silently wishing that someday he'd be able to fall asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**Love it. Hate it. Review it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Super short guys. But, it's just a fun chapter involving Mike's hypo kookie side. :) I'm pretty much down with making his character as awesome as possible and I imagine his cartoon being framed by in the future by himself as proof to why he should be Puck's bestman. Not that I'm promising a wedding for Puckleberry. ;) LOL. But, anyways... hope you guys enjoy it; regardless of the short-ness. Still no Rachel. She'll be making her comeback next chapter. I promise.**

**

* * *

**

Mike drew another doodle on the scrap piece of lined paper. His tongue sticking out of his lips as he concentrated. Before, he made a triumphant "Uh huh." Sound and lifted his pencil in the hair with a grin. As if a light bulb had went off in his mind. Puck sat on the couch, channel surfing; a look of boredom his face. They had been sitting around the house for past few hours, Mike having insisted that he'd come up with a kickass idea of way Puck could prove his love to Rachel. Puck cocked a brow and sighed, turning to his gaze to him. "What do you have this time?" he mutters, rolling his eyes. Mike jumped up so he was sitting straighter and shoved the piece of paper into Puck's view. On it, Puck could make out a seriously half ass drawn cartoon with stick figure characters he assumed were himself, Rachel and the tall one was Finn.

"What the fuck is that?" he questioned, giving his friend a dumbfounded look. Mike sent him a glare, before pointing to the first box with the end of his pencil. "This is you and me driving to New York. We're singing awesome tunes." He smiled widely. Puck frowned. "Get to the actual plan, idiot." He grumbled, shaking his head. "Right. Then, we arrive at Rachel and Finn's house. I being ninja like go and kidnap Finn claiming we haven't hung out in forever and I thought I'd take his sorry ass paint balling. It will cause pain." He added at the end and smiled. "And, here Finn and I paint balling. He's the one of the ground." He pointed at the box and nodded. Before, moving on.

"Then, you go to pay Rachel a visit, who by knowing Rachel Berry will be sitting around planning her wedding. You knock on the door, and again knowing Rachel she'll probably close it in your face. You knock again, 'cause you're a persistent guy. Once, she opens the door. You fall to your knees, take a hold of her hand firmly but not too tight. And, tell her how much you love her and yadda yadda yadda. Then, Rachel will return your feelings. You'll go bouncy, bouncy under the covers while I still stall with Finn by going to go buy him pie. Apple to be specific. Then, I'll bring Finn home and Quinn with arrive. Considering I would have called her to meet him there with a crazy excuse like… Finn and Rachel are holding a party. Then, Finn and Quinn with grace in whatever love they've got going on and Finn and Rachel will silently break up. Considering they've found their own true loves being you and Quinn. So, no one's mad. I'll chill in the car and bob my head awesomely to some music and wait for everything to set out nicely. Then, I'll drive Finn and Quinn home. And, I'll leave you to continue with your loving up of Rachel. Resulting in, you and Rachel getting married in the near further and me being your best man. No pressure. Then we all live happily ever after." He said taking a deep breath and nodding as he pointed to the last box which was a picture of a guy with a thumbs up Puck assumed was Mike.

Puck couldn't help but let out a laugh. "That's your brilliant idea? I could've come up with that one Einstein." He mumbles with a roll of his eyes. Mike sends him a glare. "You could've… But you didn't. Plus, I have a cool cartoon to go with my idea. What do you have? Nothing. Now, work on your speech of love to Rachel. While I got take a shower and get ready for our really long road trip. Woo hoo. This is gonna be awesome!" he said excitedly and smiled. Before, heading upstairs.

Puck picked up the cartoon sketch Mike had made and chuckled as he examined it closer. His eyes continuing to return to the picture of Rachel and him getting their pucking on. Awesome.

* * *

**Love it. Hate it. Review it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank you guys for taking a liking to my story. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. And, I'm trying to shed as much light on Finn as I possibly can. But, every time I try to. It just makes him seem like even more of an ass. You'll know what I'm taking about when you read this. It's heavily based on Finn's POV. There's Puck's point of view as he worries about his encounter with Finchel. I think he portrays a huge ego but he's done with rejection. He's sick of being the man, no one wants. Rachel is a little shaded in this. She still hasn't identified her love for Puck. Kind of makes you wonder if she will, right? We'll see. :P Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

Finn looked down at Rachel. She was sprawled on the couch, in a comfortable ball. And, she looked kind of cute. He had just gotten home from visiting Quinn for the umpteenth time that week. A lot of his attention had been on the beautiful blonde who had just appeared back in his life not too long ago. It was late, he felt inwardly guilty for having Rachel wait up for him. He had told her, he was going out for drinks with friends. After, having her offer to accompany him; he brushed her off and told her it was probably better she shouldn't come. He had claimed he didn't want any guys trying to pry a look at his fiancé. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed.

He was bitter with himself for doing this to her. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Things would always be that way with Quinn. He had told Quinn tonight, he was in love with her. He had always been in love with her. But, he needed Rachel. She always knew how to make him feel good. He was torn between them, but in the end. He was engaged to Rachel and he would marry her and make a family. He just silently prayed after he was married, Quinn would be a distant memory to him. The sooner he got married to Rachel the better. He needed to make things right. He leaned down and enveloped Rachel into his arms, letting her nuzzle into him as he carried her upstairs. Then, he got the best idea he had gotten in well… forever.

* * *

Puck shifted with a grumble as he tossed in the position he was slumped in Mike's passenger seat. They had been on the road for a couple of hours now and he was pretty sure he had lost all the feeling in his legs. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked as he looked out the darkening landscape. "Fuck, are we almost there?" he groans, as he shoved his hands into the hoodie was currently wearing. It was freezing. Mike laughed and shrugged. "I don't even know… I haven't seen a road sign in about an hour and a half. But, the navigator inside of me, says yes." He smiled as he took a few seconds to glance at his best friend before back at the road. Puck cocked a brow and licked his lips. He inwardly hoped they weren't lost. He knew Mike, and he was easily distracted. And, the last thing he needed was more time to become more freaked out and worried about the encounter with Rachel and Finn. A million scenarios had played in his mind, all of them turning out worse than the last.

He could only imagine this turning out shitty; like Rachel not thinking much of Finn breaking her heart and staying with him. Not wanting to with Puck, at all. He had tried to prepare himself for that. But, he didn't think he could prepare himself for something so damn painful. He'd been rejected by this brunette way too many times to count. One more would send him into a whirlwind and he might just do something he regrets. Mike cleared his throat as he looked at his friends absentmindedness. "You ok, dude?" he questioned. Puck snapped from his worried thoughts and nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine. You wanna switch drivers soon or something? I'm fucking dying to get behind the wheel. I gotta do something." He said, shifting again. He needed to be distracted from his depressing thoughts.

* * *

Finn shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the eggs in the pain to cook. He licked his lips hungrily and blinked thoughtlessly. He had woken up early to cook breakfast. The eggs were obviously for himself, considering Rachel was against animal products. He'd learned that she didn't like eggs the hard way. When, he had forgotten one morning she nearly threw the plate in his face angrily. Claiming, he should've known these things especially after the Jesse debacle. She was upset with him for a few moments before he returned with a thoughtfully made bowl of cereal. With organic milk, that smelt really weird. Finn wasn't game enough to taste it, though. If it was anything like tofu, he would regret it. Finn poked at the eggs and thought through his plan carefully. He was trying really hard to get Quinn of his system. And, he believed it might work; if he took the right moves. He could fall in love with Rachel. Being with Rachel made more sense. He sighed through his nose and jumped as he felt tiny arms wrap around him from behind.

He glanced around to see Rachel peeking her head out from behind his arm. She scrunched her nose and looked up at him. "Those better not be for me." She deadpanned and glared at him warningly. Rachel was a respectful and understanding person. But, she was passionate and touchy about a few subjects. Eggs being one of them. After the Jesse St James fiasco she was traumatized by eggs and chickens. How could Finn not take that into account? Finn nodded and chuckled as if she was joking. "They're not. I was going to make you something, but I figured you've want to sleep later." He said, with a gentle smile. Rachel rubbed at his stomach fondly and chuckled under her breath. "Well, I would like pancakes.." Her lips quirked into a smile as she looked up at him. His nose had healed nicely since coming into contact with Puck's fist. Rachel examined the bridge of his nose which was still a darker shade considering the bruising was considerable. She didn't quite understand why Puck had did it? Did it link to their conversation in the bedroom?

She was utterly confused about Puck's sudden outburst and punching of Finn. She had questioned Finn, but he had just let on that he was talking to Quinn and Puck came over and punched him. As confused as she was, she decided upon herself that she didn't want to know. It had come to her attention that anything Puck related meant trouble. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident. Regardless of wanting to stay away from him, she was worried about him. If he had taken a short circuit, he could be doing something utterly idiotic as they speak. Puck was still her friend and she still cared deeply about him. The thought of Puck hurt gave her an unsettling feeling deep in her stomach. Something she always encountered when she thought about Puck. Which was too much for her liking. She meshed her lips together and blinked. "Have you heard anything about Puck?" she said gently, resting her head against his arm.

Finn frowned and shook his head. "No… I haven't really asked. I don't care." He said simply. Rachel's eyes widened. "What?" she said softly, her arms loosening around him. "The whole punching thing was the last straw, Rachel… Puck's meant to be my best friend, he's meant to look out for me not go out of his way to punch the living hell out of my face. Plus, I was talking to Quinn at the time and what if he had hit her too?" Finn said, worriedly. Rachel furrowed her brow and shook her head. "I highly doubt Puck would hit Quinn. He's not that kind of man, Finn. He knows restraint." She reasoned. Finn shook his head. "Puck is stupid. He needs to grow up." He said flatly and shook his head. Rachel sighed and decided she didn't want to talk about Puck. It made her heart swell sadly. Finn had obviously thought the same thing and cleared his throat loudly.

"So…I've been meaning to ask you something. It's really important." He said out loud. Rachel bit her lower lip and nodded. "What is it, Finn?" she said softly, resting against him. "I think… We should get married in Vegas. Tonight." He said shortly. Rachel looked up at him, transmitting his words. Finn wanted to get married in Vegas? Tonight? With the need to be married to Finn immediately, Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

A voice in her head, saying angrily 'Are you insane?' It sounded only familiar to Puck's voice. She shook her head and smiled widely as she noticed the smile spread across Finn's face. "Yes?" he questioned. "Yes!" she confirmed and giggled as he turned around and took into his arms lifting her up. She was getting married, tonight.

* * *

**Love it. Hate it. Review it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sorry for taking so long to update. o.e I've had writers block and it was my last week of school. :3 Hopefully, this story will be over by next week. I want at least 17 reviews before I update next. Or, I might just be generous and update it regardless. :P Anyway, this has Kurt-esc in it. And, Rachel is SLOWLY coming to terms with loving Puck. **

* * *

Rachel knew it was wrong for her to be questioning her decision to marry Finn in Las Vegas. As much as she appreciated the spontaneity of it all, she couldn't help but wonder how it could possibly affect those around her. Her first thought was of her fathers. They had been so supportive of her wedding planning and seemed more than excited about walking their only child down the aisle, toward the man that would take care of her. It would break their hearts not being able to have that opportunity. She turned her gaze to Finn who sat in the airplane seat beside her, shoving a handful of airplane peanuts into his mouth. She scrunched her nose in disgust and shook her head. She knew every bride got their own case of cold feet, but she had never found Finn's piggish ways adorable. She had just tolerated them, had she simply been tolerating his flaws instead of looking passed them completely. Then, her thoughts travelled to all her friends. God forbid she didn't have a countless amount of friends and that made her feel the slightest bit worse. She wanted to share this moment with the people she loved and cared for and that was the majority of the Glee Club. Regardless of past events, they had become her second family. She couldn't just let that slip her mind and then she began to wonder whether or not Finn was having the same thoughts. She assumed not, considering he was sitting there looking relaxed as ever. Then, she thought of Noah. He was in a completely different group from anyone else. Since, arriving in New York; she had only found one person to confide in about her Finn problems, her worries and her feelings. He was that person, she couldn't quite possibly share those amounts of feelings with Finn's when she was constantly questioning whether he even cared the slightest about their wedding. Noah had become her closest friend, she hadn't spoken to him in weeks and that utterly broke her heart. Every time she wanted to call him, she decided against it. Telling herself she didn't want to be involved in his childish antics like punching her fiancé for no apparent reason. The one thing she hated about Noah was that she could never seem to stay mad at him. He had a way of always seeming as though his actions were done in a noble cause and he seemed like they felt right. How could she hate him for doing what he thought was right? He had always seemed so protective her and every time Finn's became rocky with Finn, he became her rock. The person she knew would never judge her, regardless of his consistent honesty. She felt almost wrong marrying Finn without telling him, she knew he would be a hurt. She knew that he always questioned whether she was happy with Finn, and every time she said yes; he would nod with his jaw set and told her. "If you ever change your mind, let me know." She had just taken that as Noah's odd humour but now she was questioning it. She gnawed at her lower lip and sighed through her nose. Running her hands through her hair, was it possible for her to be thoughtful of Noah than Finn? No. She was marrying Finn and that was final… Regardless of the condition of cold feet she was currently having.

Puck was up to the point he was going to kick down their door. He had not come all this way to just be standing in front of Finn and Rachel's empty house. Where the fuck were they? He and Mike had been sitting around on their front lawn for hours. And, he quite honestly couldn't take another second of this. He almost felt like this was a pointless mission and that fate just wasn't on his side. As per fucking usual. Mike being the hopeful one, attempted to calm his friends short circuits. But, inside he felt something was off. He attempted to call Rachel and Finn about 48 times in the past hour and they weren't answering. That obviously made him jump to silly conclusions like they were going on a summer drive and drove into a ditch. That had scared the bejeebus out of him. He paced in thought, as he rubbed at his chin in thought. "Ok… New plan. We're gonna call, Hummel." He said with a firm nod of his head and slipping his phone out of his pocket. Dialling the number of one Kurt Hummel. After a total of 3 rings, he heard Kurt's condescending tone on the other end. "Hello…?" he said with disinterest. Mike's eyes widened thankfully and he let out a breath. "Thank the good Lord! Hummel! Do you know where Finn and Rachel are? We've been standing outside their house for hours and tempers are running low… What if they fell down a hole?" Mike said, his words coming out in a blur. "Woah, woah, woah. Mike is that you? What are you talking about? All I caught from that was Finn and Rachel?" Kurt said, obviously utterly confused by the Asian boys verbal freak out. Mike gulped down and nodded. "Do you know where Finn and Rachel are?" he repeated, a little more calmly. "I would assume at home? Why would I know where Finn and Rachel are? And, are you so interested? What am I missing?" his questions ringing in the air. Mike cursed under his breath. "You know everything, Kurt. I just assumed. They are definitely not at home. It's a long story but to give you a short answer, Puck and I are on Finn and Rachel's lawn. And, they're not home… They haven't been for the past 5 hours. It's a serious problem, Puck needs to talk to Rachel." He said desperately. Kurt pressed his lips together and nodded his head once. "I'll be right there." He said simply. Mike heard the dial tone of his cell phone, before looking down at it in confusion. "What happened?" Puck said gruffly, eyeing his friend. Mike shrugged and looked up at him. "Hummel is on his way."

Kurt arrived several moments later, getting out of his car. His lips pressed into a frown as he walked toward the two boys standing like loiterers on the Finchel residents. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, questioningly. "You two look like lost puppies. Please, tell me no one has died." He said, eyeing either boy for a moment. Mike ringed his hands and looked at Kurt. "Do you have any ideas of where Finn and Rachel are?" he questioned. Kurt shook his head simply. "No, I don't actually. I find it immensely difficult getting information out of my step brother. Although… I'm sure there may possibly be hints inside." He said, flashing a smirk as he made his way to the front door. Lifted the mat and took out the dirt sprinkled key. "You two are clueless." He said, sarcastically as he shoved into the keyhole and entered the house. Mike looking rather impressed and Puck who looked just as torn and pissed as he had the past few days, followed behind him. Kurt turned on his heel and turned to the boys. "Ok, here's the drill. Handsome and brooding your search upstairs." He said, turning his gaze to Puck. Puck scowled before nodding and heading upstairs as he was ordered. "And, you; Other Asian. You'll search the den and Finn's office. I'll search the kitchen, and living room." He nodded, pressing his lips together. Mike nodded, before making his way to where he was searching. Kurt caught his sleeve in his grip. "Why exactly are you two here?" he questioned. Mike shrugged hesitantly. "It's not my place to say." He said simply, leaving as soon as Kurt let go of his sleeve.

Puck trailed his gaze across every spot in Rachel and Finn's room. He couldn't fight the aching feeling he got in the pit of his stomach knowing Finn had lavished Rachel on this bed. He hated that feeling and he had been feeling it for years now. He ran a hand over his head and scowled in irritation. He had been feeling the need to punch something. But, he was saving that bottled up anger for Finn. Finn deserved everything that was coming to him. "Puck?" he heard, glancing over his shoulder he scowled at the sight of Kurt. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "I don't mean to be nosey. Actually, I do mean to be nosey." Kurt said with a chuckle as he eased further into the room and smiled encouragingly. His hands behind his back as he wondered in examining the room and finding the criteria of the bland room distasteful as he scrunched his nose, "What exactly are you and Mike doing here?" he continued, his eyes landing on Puck again. Puck lifted his shoulders heavily in a shrug. "It's complicated, Hummel." He mutters as he busied himself looking around the bedroom. Kurt quirked his lips into a frown, "I'm extremely helpful person with complications, my life could easily made into a million dollar documentary of a struggling life of a boy who questions who he really is." He said as he sat on the bed, looking up at Puck questioning. Puck dampens his lips and shifts uneasily. "If I told you, you'd think it's a load of bullshit." He mutters, shrugging. Kurt tsks and chuckles. "Are you idiotic? I'm a classic fairytale kind of guy. That is what it is, isn't it? A fairytale. It doesn't take a genius to realize you're in love Rachel. I picked up on it a long time ago." Kurt smiles and sways his hand in a no big deal kind of gesture. Puck sighs through his nose and shrugs. "I guess you could call it that." He mumbles, licking his lips. Kurt rolled his eyes, why did this man have to be so difficult. "Just say it out loud…" he insisted, nudging his shin with the toe of his shoe. Puck hesitated momentarily, ignoring the dryness of his mouth. "I love Rachel.." he mumbles. Kurt beams and nods. "Good, now… We have to go to Vegas." He said simply as he stood back up. Puck furrowed his brow momentarily. "Vegas?" he questioned. "There's been a slight change of plan. Rachel and Finn are getting married in Vegas. Tonight." Kurt said, gnawing at his lower lip. Puck let his settle before clearing his throat. "How the fuck do you know this?" he mumbles, setting his jaw angrily. "I just checked out Finn's last voice mails." Kurt said. "I suggest we leave now, before it's too late." he added. Puck had really thought he had more time. Now he was questioning himself more than ever. "Right…" he mutters. Kurt shakes his head and frowns. "Come on, Romeo. Rachel and Finn will not be getting married tonight. Not on my watch." He said as he grabbed his bicep and tugged him out of the bedroom. To book their flight to Las Vegas to stop the wedding, that was definitely not meant to happen.

* * *

**Love it. Hate it. Review it.**


End file.
